


반복

by vvishop



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Westworld (TV)
Genre: M/M, Westworld AU
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	

텐도 최. 앞에 거꾸러진 안드로이드에게는 성이 있었다. 얀시는 다시 데이터 패드를 읽었다. 텐도 최. 안드로이드의 상태를 점검하던 롤리가 핵심 부품을 체크하며 말했다.  
"허먼이 붙인 거야."  
"왜?"  
따닥 따닥 고무창이 닳아버려 바닥에 닿는 지팡이 소리가 가까워졌다.  
"경의를 표하기 위해서였네."  
허먼과 함께 온 하얀 가운들이 무표정한 얼굴로 안드로이드의 어깨를 붙잡았다. 들것에 떨어지는 소리가 철퍽 났다. 고인 피가 도르르 떨어졌다. 아까의 대화는 허공에 날아가 버렸는데 톡톡 지팡이를 짚고 허리를 편 허먼이 근엄하게 말했다.  
"가장 많이 죽어 봤거든."  
이후로는 매일같이 텐도 최를 보았다. 귀 위가 날아가 푹 젖어있는 모습, 팔 다리 모두 합해 한 개 밖에 남아있지 않은 모습, 산탄총에 맞은 모습, 가슴에 구멍이 뚫린 모습, 배에 칼을 꽂고 있는 모습 등등. 세상에 존재하는 살해 방식은 모두 텐도 최에게 퍼부어졌다.  
"미스터 최 오늘은 늦는군."  
휘파람을 불며 회전 의자를 돌리던 롤리가 고개를 들었다. 말도 없이 고개를 저었다.  
"까불지 마라. 꼬맹아."  
혈육에게 간파당해 심장이 케이크 위 가느다란 초처럼 타들어갔다. 얀시는 윤활유와 피와 살을 혼동하는 직원들 관리도 맡고 있었다. 롤리는 평소처럼 핵심 부품을 체크했고 직원용 바에서 한 잔하자는 말도 없이 숙소로 돌아갔다.  
인생 멀리 보면 희극 가까이 보면 비극이라더니, 계란 흰자처럼 웨스트월드를 감싼 통제 팀에겐 그들의 세계는 오히려 게스트들보다 멀리 본 생이었다. 씻고 먹고 잠들고 일하고, 어렵지도 않았다. '모든 신체 기능 정지'를 읊으며 내려간 숲에서 텐도 최는 경동맥이 따여 거꾸로 매달려있었다. 목 아래 피 웅덩이가 고였다. 무게를 못이기는 나뭇가지에 걸쳐진 로프가 끼걱거리는 순간 얀시에게도 웨스트월드가 파리지옥처럼 덫을 닫았다.  
롤리는 통제 팀이 가지고 다니는 총탄을 텐도의 두개골 속에서 발견했다. 처음에는 한 개, 다음에는 핵심 부품이 들어있는 명치에서 두 개, 마지막으로 텐도 최는 잠든 텐트 안에서 불에 탄 채 발견되었다. 복구 팀은 텐도의 설정대로 머리부터 발끝까지 동일한 텐도를 만들어냈다.  
더이상 돌아오지 않는 얀시의 숙소 앞에서 기다리던 롤리는 옮기기 싫은 걸음을 떼었다. 기웃대며 다닐 필요도 없었다. 패드의 텐도 최 위치만 검색하면 됐다. 롤리는 사냥개처럼 얀시를 찾았다. 가끔 정신이 나가버린 직원들처럼 신변잡기 대화라도 나누고 있을 줄 알았더니 말을 하고 있는 것은 안드로이드 뿐이었다. 남자는 해야할 일을 하면 되는 거야. 유리창 안에서 얀시가 한쪽 입꼬리만 씨익 올렸다. 총구를 물고 있던 안드로이드가 시선에 뒤를 돌아보았다. 타앙. 고개가 넘어갈 때는 둘은 미소짓고 있었다.


End file.
